Patients with a breast cancer, lung cancer, leukemia, lymphoma, GI malignancies, GU cancer, and other malignancies will be entered on therapeutic and scientific protocols developed by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). During the grant period, Dartmouth will continue to make significant contributions to the scientific and administrative activities of the CALGB. Several new investigators have been recruited and Dartmouth has instituted disease specific multidisciplinary teams to enhance our ability to translate new findings in the laboratory into clinical trials. Dartmouth has developed a clinical research base which will lead to a number of new directions. The emphasis of these new directions will be to study the interactions of the traditional multidisciplinary therapeutic modalities of surgery, radiation and chemotherapy with immunomodulation (in non-small cell lung cancer, GI cancer, GU cancer, breast cancer, leukemia and lymphoma), chemomodulation (GI and GU cancer), or interaction with inhibitors of clotting factors (small cell lung cancer). One of the major programs will be the Phase 1/11 testing of bispecific antibodies with the aim of using this technology in minimal residual disease. New initiatives will be to broaden the base for recruitment of patients to clinical trials through an initiative entitled "Clinical Trials in a Rural Population", as well as expand other affiliate programs. With these initiatives it is expected that accrual will rise to a minimum goal of 200 during the first year of this application.